


(PODFIC) Because I Care

by ohlooktheresabee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt John Watson, Isoltated, John Watson essential worker, John Whump, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Quarantine, Sickfic, Whump, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee
Summary: During the epidemic, John comes back home from the clinic with a fever.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	(PODFIC) Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because I Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090790) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



[](https://ibb.co/dPNqNJB)

Written by CarmillaCarmine

Narrated by ohlooktheresabee

Hello!

The below link will take you through to Soundcloud. If you liked the story, please go visit CarmillaCarmine's page to see more of her work. If you liked the podfic, you can subscribe to my author page to get alerts when new ones are added. 

Click HERE:

[https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/because-i-care-carmillacarmine](https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/because-i-care-carmillacarmine-v2)

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
